


[Podfic] Crazy For Love

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The James Holmes Chronicles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parentlock, Podfic, Podfic Length: 12 Hours, Post-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of 'Crazy For Love" written by prettyvk.</p>
<p>    It starts with five words.</p>
<p>    “Is my father really dead?”</p>
<p>    Or maybe, that’s how it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crazy For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007697) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



  
  


(Art by artandmen, used with permission by artist)

Runtime for the entire podfic **12:07:42**

I love this series. It's the whole reason I started podfic'ing. I wanted to listen to it, but nobody had recorded it. It's going to take a while, but I'm determined to do it. It took me three tries before I had a recording of this first chapter that I was reasonably happy with. I plan to try and get a new chapter done every few days.

Chapter 1 can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ol1hi0linuif40a/crazy_for_love_ch_01_try3.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 24:56

Size: 22.8 MB

Thanks, as always, to the incomparable prettyvk.

**Now that the entire podfic is complete, here are links for the whole thing!**

On Dropbox:

  * [Part 1 **m4b** (06:27:20, 45.8 MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7uxpbc5zczhuvtg/Crazy%20for%20Love%2C%20part%201.m4b?dl=0)
  * [Part 2 **m4b** (05:40:22, 40.1 MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gxlxncsujbwr7ow/Crazy%20for%20Love%2C%20part%202.m4b?dl=0)
  * [Here's](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dxjplo2a3htklu/crazy_for_love.zip?dl=0) the whole thing as a set of zipped **mp3** files (664 MB) 



On MediaFire:

  * [Part 1 **m4b** (06:27:20, 45.8 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r4kmf8z3x8k3se8/Crazy_for_Love%2C_part_1.m4b)
  * [Part 2 **m4b** (05:40:22, 40.1 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3u8u5h77oq891p8/Crazy_for_Love%2C_part_2.m4b)
  * [Here's](http://www.mediafire.com/download/57u91vy6s501dwe/crazy_for_love.zip) the whole thing as a set of zipped **mp3** files (664 MB) 



On Audiofic:

  * [Here's](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/crazy-for-love) the whole thing as a set of zipped **mp3** files 



On SoundCloud:

  * [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/sets/crazy-for-love)  


All kudos and comments gratefully appreciated. I'd love to hear from you if you enjoyed this. I can be found at bagofthumbs on tumblr, and at bagofthumbs at yahoo dot com.





	2. The Smartest Person In The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hv02uvladnskd2z/crazy_for_love_ch_02_try3.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 20:58

Size: 19.1 MB


	3. Necessities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a8j5bcll25i8zob/crazy_for_love_ch_03_try3.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 16:43

Size: 15.3 MB

with special guest star, my mum, who used to be a French teacher, and graciously agreed to do the voice for the banker

Posting from the airport and now I'm going to be microphone-less for the next 4 days, sniff, so no new updates until I get back. I am going to be in withdrawal.


	4. Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zorx6ew5neln63w/crazy_for_love_ch_04_try3.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 27:44

Size: 25.3 MB

Back from my trip. This chapter is a doozy. One of these days I'll get it first try, instead of taking 3 times to get a recording that I'm happy with. This is an enormous project, and I'm grateful for each and everyone of you that's taking the time to listen to it. Such a gorgeous story.


	5. Necessary Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ytdyqqc8lcml22/crazy_for_love_ch_05_try2.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 20:35

Size: 18.8 MB

Reader's Note: I will be deleting out the beginning 'written by/read by' blurbs once it is all done and in a single collection, but for now, I think it's helpful for people who stumble across the individual files to know what the heck they're listening to.


	6. Unfinished Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/99ty62h3tk52sja/crazy_for_love_ch_06_try2.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 21:58

Size: 20.1 MB


	7. Still No Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pvdt4i27ntjwagl/crazy_for_love_ch_07.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 18:03

Size: 16.5 MB


	8. Derailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xfj13dhprex0ndm/crazy_for_love_ch_08.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 25:08

Size: 23 MB

Reader's note: I've been fighting with this one for three days and have decided I'm too critical and therefore am going to release it into the wild (I do wish I had better control over how my voice sounds on any given day, there's a fair amount of variability). No worries, Ch 9 went down like melted butter over corn-on-the-cob, so that one will be up tonight, as well. Ch 10 is recorded, but I need to re-do, because while I was recording it, a storm rolled in and there's a ton of thunder in the background that would be impossible to edit out.


	9. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zngrbea5gyxwu2t/crazy_for_love_ch_09.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 21:50

Size: 19.9 MB

Reader's Note: this is a gloriously written chapter and it will shred your heart. I'm really pleased with how the reading of it turned out, too.


	10. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vul67oxq661i28u/crazy_for_love_ch_10.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 27:57

Size: 25.5 MB

Reader's Note: Sorry that this one took so long to go up. I really, really struggled with it (no fault of the author's, just me). For some reason, it just didn't want to go down. This is my *fourth* recording of it, and even so, I still had to do roughly 50 patches to things, which I normally only have to do a small handful. I hope it's not too horrible.

Many thanks to sw70 for providing Beta feedback!

There won't be a long wait for the next chapter, I have most of it ready to go, just need to fix a few things and it should go up tonight.

Cheers.


	11. Still Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/deubtykzne07f9w/crazy_for_love_ch_11.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 27:49

Size: 25.4 MB

Many thanks to sw70 for Beta'ing this chapter, and so quickly

UPDATED 4/9/15: sorry, while listening this morning, I noticed that there was an extra chunk in there that was mistakenly left in. It's gone now, so if you pulled between when it was posted last night and 4/9/15 9:26 AM Central time, please re-download


	12. A Broken Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vh7rjmya7yal56k/crazy_for_love_ch_12.mp3?dl=0). 

Length: 19:58

Size: 18.2 MB

Grateful appreciation to sw70 for Beta'ing this chapter


	13. There's a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

Whereupon there is a wedding, and Sherlock's heart breaks....

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lq3kafx187no3no/crazy_for_love_ch_13.mp3?dl=0). 

Length: 27:03

Size: 24.7 MB

Grateful appreciation to sw70 for Beta'ing this chapter


	14. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a0yy4pa31x3v64v/crazy_for_love_ch_14.mp3?dl=0). 

John and Mary are off on their honeymoon, and Sherlock struggles to cope.

Length: 21:04

Size: 19.2 MB

Grateful appreciation to sw70 for Beta'ing this chapter, and, as always, the incomparable prettyvk

Also, many many thanks to anyone who takes the time to let me know they're enjoying listening (whether by a comment, kudo, bookmark, subscription, or mention on tumblr). It's a pretty massive project, and that kind of thing helps keep me going. :) Is that begging for attention. Hmmmm, I guess it is, a bit. How embarrassing.


	15. The Mind of a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/onmq12ruanuavsc/crazy_for_love_ch_15.mp3?dl=0).

Sherlock has a case, while John is still away on his honeymoon.

Length: 24:24

Size: 22.3 MB

Sorry for the delay, I struggled with this one, a bit. Also wanted to mention, that I've started adding the "Echoes of Love and Absence" drabbles, which can be fun to listen to as this story goes along. Just keep an eye out for the indicators as to where the chapter fits in the CFL (and TROA) timelines to know whether to read/listen to it or not. Note: chapter 2 of "Echoes" does have a tiny bit of foreshadowing of CFL plot that CFL didn't have at that point, so if you haven't read the full story yet, beware.

Grateful appreciation to sw70 for Beta'ing this chapter (and putting up with my whinging), and, as always, the incomparable prettyvk


	16. Dust and Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x43przh5sen4p8i/crazy_for_love_ch_16.mp3?dl=0).

James and Sherlock visit the home where James used to live with Moriarty.

Length: 19:58

Size: 18.2 MB

Reader's note: I'm particularly happy with the second half of this one, it's a compelling story and I think the reading of it worked well (hopefully, it's not too weird for me to say that)

Many thanks to sw70 for Beta'ing this chapter, and, as always, the incomparable prettyvk


	17. Four Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lbertq6p9g2ol4j/crazy_for_love_ch_17.mp3?dl=0).

Sherlock still struggles with John being away.

Length: 22:22

Size: 20.4 MB

Reader's note: With this chapter, I've reached the halfway point of recording this beautiful story. Many thanks to anyone who took the time to let me know they're enjoying listening to this, whether by a kudo or a comment, or a note on tumblr. It is greatly appreciated!

Continuing thanks to sw70 for Beta'ing this chapter, and, as always, the talented prettyvk


	18. JH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7afz54ibny9dl0y/crazy_for_love_ch_18.mp3?dl=0).

A decision is made about James...

Length: 18:57

Size: 17.3 MB

Continuing thanks to my partner-in-crime, sw70 for Beta'ing this chapter, and, as always, the amazing prettyvk


	19. Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rtlhd13oqh1kif7/crazy_for_love_ch_19.mp3?dl=0).

Sherlock visits Mummy, and brings James along

Length: 25:37

Size: 23.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

First off, apologies for whatever butchering I did of the French lines -- I don't speak French (clearly), but tried my best (thank you google translate?)

Secondly, I'm not wild about how my voice sounds on this one, though there are moments that I think are ok, and some even decent. But as sw70 could tell you, I'm definitely my own harshest critic.

Anyway, John returns from his honeymoon next Chapter, so that's something to look forward to!

As always, thanks to the ever-patient sw70 for Beta'ing this chapter, and, the wonderful prettyvk


	20. Not Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/shu7swzou7chqmx/crazy_for_love_ch_20.mp3?dl=0).

John is back home from his honeymoon, and things will never be the same again

Length: 18:44

Size: 17.1 MB

As always, many thanks to sw70 for making the effort to squeeze Beta work in between dealing with life, and, the delightful prettyvk


	21. Not Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9xo7a1ncvug0bu3/crazy_for_love_ch_21.mp3?dl=0).

Sherlock responds to a call.

Reader's note: this one grabbed me by the throat and wouldn't let go until it was done, insisting on being recorded Right Now. Buckle in, you're in for a bumpy ride. 

Length: 15:23

Size: 14 MB

Thanks (and tissues) to sw70 for the quick Beta turnaround on this one, and the cruel (but we love you) prettyvk


	22. Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y9ycay4irkw9hjc/crazy_for_love_ch_22.mp3?dl=0).

Sherlock and James discover the outcome of the accident

Reader's note: my microphone stopped working this week (and boy, is that frustrating). Thank You, Amazon Prime w/free 2 day shipping. We're about 2/3rds of the way through, now. Hopefully, it's more than just sw70 and me listening? Bueller? :) 

Length: 22:06

Size: 20.2 MB

Continuing thanks to the author, the fabulous prettyvk, and my favorite enabler and Beta listener, sw70


	23. Two Suitcases And A Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rh4rb0dlyvlwduo/crazy_for_love_ch_23.mp3?dl=0).

Sherlock makes a decision

Reader's note: Many thanks for anyone who reached out with either a comment or a kudo to let me know you're out there. Don't underestimate how inspiring that can be. The timeliness of this particular chapter is due to a lovely note from Natalie, which when I received it, motivated me to find the time to record this before heading off to work yesterday morning, when I hadn't been planning on it.

Length: 18:50

Size: 17.2 MB

Much appreciation to prettyvk, as well as my incredible (and incredibly prompt) Beta listener, sw70 (and helpful assistant!)


	24. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xfdd7bvex02h7gs/crazy_for_love_ch_24.mp3?dl=0).

It's the day before the funeral

Reader's note: we're in the home stretch now, only 10 more chapters to go! Hope you're enjoying the ride!

Length: 22.10

Size: 20.2 MB

Appreciation to prettyvk, and my stellar Beta listener, sw70, who's always in my corner, hilighter in hand, with a smile on her lips, or a glint of moisture in her eye


	25. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/okc698dw02gthd0/crazy_for_love_ch_25.mp3?dl=0).

It's the day of the funeral

Reader's note: it's possible that I'm spoiling you a little, what with updates two days in a row .... :) It'll likely be a few days before the next one, but it's in progress

Length: 21:14

Size: 18.4 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk for the story and sw70 for making time for me to Beta this chapter


	26. War Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cgx7fc3uolvgfkp/crazy_for_love_ch_26.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 17:35

Size: 16 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk for the story and sw70, my beta listener, for her incredible turnaround on this chapter


	27. Morning Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gdlc45kxnxcbdoe/crazy_for_love_ch_27.mp3?dl=0).

Reader's note: this is, frankly, a *gorgeously* written chapter -- hope you like my reading of it, I really enjoyed doing it

Length: 17:07

Size: 15.6 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk for this magnificent tale and sw70, my beta listener and champion


	28. Tell Me About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d24vp2exu84aprv/crazy_for_love_ch_28.mp3?dl=0).

Reader's note: Ok, I have to admit, my voice is pretty fuzzy on this one, 'froggy' as my Beta describes it, and I'm a little leery about whether or not it is good enough to post. However, the second half of this chapter is, dare I say it without sounding like an ass, riveting and I don't want to mess with it. I tried re-doing the front half a few times, but wasn't able to get the voice quality I wanted. But I dearly wanted to get the last half to y'all, since it's really something. Please let me know in the comments if you'd rather I hold onto chapters like this until I can get them in the best voice shape possible, instead of posting. I never know, myself, and second-guess myself frequently.

Trigger warning: as those of you who have been reading/listening along know, James past has includes some traumatic times. This chapter touches on them, though not in an explicit way. It is still grim and difficult. Sherlock's method for helping can be difficult for the person being helped (and the listeners). It does, however, end on a faint up-note.

Length: 20:21

Size: 18.6 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk for creating such an interesting original character in the Sherlock 'verse, and sw70, my delightful beta listener


	29. The Meaning of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q53p39apgj44tks/crazy_for_love_ch_29.mp3?dl=0).

Sherlock takes James to a crime scene, where James comes up with an interesting approach to gain access past Lestrade.

Reader's note: I feel pretty good about this one, with the exception of the bane of my existence, the French word in it, for which I apologize for both my pronunciation and mediocre match on voice quality to the words around it.

It is a pretty glum chapter, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel, lovelies! Only 5 more chapters to go!

Length: 17:36

Size: 16.1 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk for her marvelous works, and sw70, my beta listener, supporter and coach


	30. More Than a Piece of Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2rrxnqxf72qwu5y/crazy_for_love_ch_30.mp3?dl=0).

Length: 20:46

Size: 19 MB

Thanks, as always, to prettyvk, and eagle-ear sw70


	31. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sxty53ylsuz2604/crazy_for_love_ch_31.mp3?dl=0).

Reader's Note: ok, this is the calm breath before the storm. The next three (and final!) chapters after this one are intense. Stock up on shock blankets and beverage of choice, you're gonna need it. And enjoy the sweetness contained herein.

Length: 18.17

Size: 16.7 MB

Thanks, as always, to writer goddess prettyvk, and the divine sw70


	32. Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 32 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/csjbicxoojf62dl/crazy_for_love_ch_32.mp3?dl=0?).

Length: 20:16

Size: 18.5 MB

Thanks, as always, to queen of angst, prettyvk, for writing characters that we care about so deeply

And a shock blanket for my beta listener, sw70, whose normal eloquence was reduced to annotations of 'no no no no no' as the slow motion train wreck progressed (she assures me that that is a good thing)


	33. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hrlck2t6hmt33aa/crazy_for_love_ch_33.mp3?dl=0).

Reader’s Notes:  
After you’ve listened to this, and while you wait for the next (and final!) chapter of this story, you may want to check out “Echoes of Love and Absence” – Chapter 7, which falls immediately after this chapter in the timeline of the story, and follows James as he goes into the bathroom to collect himself. You do not need to read and/or listen to Echoes in order, they are a selection of drabbles in the universe that fill in various things from different points of view, in this case, from James point of view. It’s just 10 minutes long, but is quite poignant. It can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3740767/chapters/8463217).

Postscript:  
Sigh. In preparation for reaching the end of this fic soon, I started looking at the earlier chapters and got myself all down in the dumps on the difference in quality of this as it progressed from the earlier chapters to the later ones. Over the past 2 months that I’ve been working on this (pretty intensely, I might add), I’ve learned a lot, and, I’d like to think, gotten better at certain things (I manually edit ‘s’ sounds down now, for example, and I think my pacing has improved recently, and just, overall …. better). If you can feel it in your heart to toss a few reassuring words my direction, they’d go down well right about now. When I post the final chapter, I will also edit out the beginning ‘written by … read by …’ blurbs, except the first one, of course, and put together a zip file, and hopefully a m4b audiobook file, as well. The volume may not be consistent throughout the chapters, and certainly the recording quality isn’t. But, hopefully, it’ll be enjoyable regardless.

Length: 21:45

Size: 19.9 MB

Thanks, as always, to the wonderful prettyvk, and for sw70, chief-talker-down-off-walls


	34. No Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 34 of "Crazy For Love", written by prettyvk

can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sfxbfwq2i470mj7/crazy_for_love_ch_34.mp3?dl=0h).

Length: 26:05

Size: 23.8 MB

I’ve also put together a .zip file that contains all the chapters, with the beginning ‘This is Crazy For Love, written by prettyvk, read by bagofthumbs’ edited out (except on the first chapter, of course). This may be obtained [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dxjplo2a3htklu/crazy_for_love.zip?dl=0), though it’s *huge* (664.48 MB) I’ll also get it uploaded to audiofic, but that’ll take a few days.

Reader’s Notes:

Whew. I did it. This is the first actual book-length fic I’ve ever recorded (slightly over 12 hours long). It was quite an experience. Exhausting, but thrilling to marinate in the story in such an intense way. If you've stuck with me through the whole thing, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about quality differences from the beginning through the end (and also, how the sound of my voice varies – it’s a bit weird that it does that), I’d like to think I learned some things as I went, but couldn’t quite stomach the thought of going back and fixing earlier chapters. I’ll try to consider flaws (and there are lots of them), umm, character, not unlike wrinkles. ;)

Grateful thanks to sw70, who volunteered to Beta for me starting with chapter 10 of this fic. This recording is greatly improved by her input. She probably didn’t know what she was volunteering for; I threw a LOT of stuff at her over these past couple months (not just CFL, but all the other stuff I’m messin’ with).

And one last profound thanks to prettyvk for writing this story and for creating James. Such a wonderful, complex boy.

Every kudo, comment, bookmark or subscription, is oh-so gratefully appreciated. It lets me know someone is out there, listening.

If you’re interested in me recording the sequel to this story, “The Risk of Absence”, please let me know in either the comments, a message on tumblr, or you can email me at bagofthumbs at yahoo dot com.

Thank you for listening.

bagofthumbs


End file.
